Casinos have conventionally provided the same gaming machine to any players. There are various types of players in a casino, such as players who are frequent visitors to the casino, those who play a game for a long time, and those who are first visitors to the casino, and any of the players has been able to equally select a gaming machine, and play a game in an equal condition. However, there arise various problems in providing the same game content to all players although there are various players such as those who are winning the game, and those who are losing the game.
Also, functionality of a game provided by a gaming machine, and an operation required for a player by the gaming machine are monotonous, and consequently, the gaming machine tends to tire the player. Further, in some points such as story nature of a game, and images displayed according to a game, a variety of gaming machines are provided; however, there are not enough gaming machines having a new idea that does not tire a player, so that it is desired for such gaming machine having the new idea to appear.